1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gun oil composition for use in modern firearms.
2. Background and Relevant Art
For outdoor and shooting enthusiasts, proper care and maintenance of outdoor gear is a priority for ensuring proper function and longevity of use of equipment. In particular, attention to proper cleaning and maintenance of firearms has been a point of emphasis for outdoor and shooting enthusiasts. Most traditional firearms are utilized in outdoor settings where rain, snow, dirt, dust, mud, humidity and other factors can cause rust or otherwise interfere with proper operation of a firearm.
Traditionally, firearm users are encouraged to clean and oil their firearms after each use. Traditional gun oils are intended to clean, lubricate and protect the metal components of the firearms from rust. Traditional gun oils are configured primarily as a barrier to keep metal parts from being exposed to oxygen and environmental oxidizing agents such as moisture. By providing a barrier between the metal and environmental elements such as air, humidity, water, and/or dirt, traditional gun oil protects the barrel of the firearm and other metal components of the firearm from the elements. In short, traditional gun oils are primarily designed to provide protection from rust and corrosion. However, traditional gun oil can also provide other benefits to the firearm including providing at least some lubrication (lubricity) to moving parts. Nevertheless, traditional gun oils are largely designed with the objective of preventing rust and corrosion, while only providing lubrication as an incidental benefit, under some conditions.
New developments in modern firearms have given rise to new needs and requirements for maintenance, cleaning, and repair. While traditional gun oil is the preferred oil of consumers, it is primarily formulated to prevent rust and corrosion from moisture and the elements. In other words, gun oils have not adapted to the extreme operating conditions which are frequently experienced with modern firearms.
Modern firearms have more complex designs compared to their traditional counterparts. Advancements in “AR” and “AK” technologies involve gas operated moving parts. For example, the AR Rifle (ArmaLite, Inc.) utilizes a direct impingement gas operation or long/short stroke piston operation. Gas operated moving parts rely on cycling of combustion exhaust from the firing of ammunition for proper operation of the firearm. As a result, fouling from combustion of the gunpowder in the ammunition is cycled back through the firearm, instead of simply being discharged from the end of the barrel like in traditional firearms. As a result, much higher volumes of carbon exhaust cycle through the moving parts of such modern firearms than in traditional firearms that rely on manual manipulation to cycle the action of the firearm. This leads to significantly faster and greater carbon build-up in modern firearms than in traditional firearms.
Modern firearms are also designed for greater round counts. For example, a user may regularly fire hundreds or even thousands of rounds in a single training session or over the course of a few days, whereas traditional firearms were designed for much less frequent and less extensive use (e.g., 10, 20 or a few dozen rounds). As a result of the greater round counts and the additional moving parts, the amount of friction and heat can be appreciably and substantially higher in modern firearms than in traditional firearms. Greater friction and heat combined with the build-up of carbon leads to fouling and the “baking on” of carbon directly on components of the firearm. It is not unusual for shooters to spend significant time and energy removing built-up carbon which has caked and baked onto pistons, control arms, or other internal components of a modern firearm.
A variety of tools and techniques have been developed to remove “baked-on” carbon from gun parts. Many of these tools are designed for manually scraping and loosening of the carbon or other build-up. Some strong solvents are also utilized to deal with cleaning and removing of carbon build up or other fouling. However, many such solvents are far from pH neutral and can actually damage the metal parts and external finish of the gun. Similarly, scraping can lead to scratching the surface of the metal. In many cases, after firing several hundred or several thousand rounds, the process of removing carbon build-up and cleaning the metal parts of the firearm is not only time-consuming, but can damage the firearm and detract from the precision, integrity, functionality, and value of the firearm, as well as the enjoyment of outdoor and shooting activities for those who clean and maintain the firearm.
Accordingly, there are a number of disadvantages to known gun oil compositions and the use thereof alone and in combination with other firearm care products, tools, and techniques that can be addressed.